Maybe I Like You
by kosax12
Summary: During the summer Emily moves to Lima Ohio and meets a closeted lesbian, Santana. Will Emily be the one to help santana come out of the closet?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey hot mama." Puck called looking at a girl who he thought looked awfully a lot like Santana.

Emily looked around until she realized he was taking to her

"Do I know you?" She asked

"No. But you probably have seen me before, in your dreams." Emily raised her eyebrow and turned away.

"My names puck." He said walking around to face her again.

Santana rolled her eyes as she watched puck dance around some girl. She was waiting for her coffee now that she was sure puck wouldn't realize she was their he was so caught up into that girl who kept rejecting him. Santana thought maybe if she were to rescue this girl from pucks harassment she wouldn't have to be so bored with Brittany in Ireland.

"You and me breadsticks at 8."

Emily dropped her jaw in frustration. "For the last time, no. You're not my type."

"Type doesn't-"

"That desperate you have to beg, huh Noah" Santana said walking up from behind puck.

"When did you get here Lopez?" I've been hiding in the bathroom the whole time you've been here." She rolled her eyes.

Emily started to back away slowly when puck caught her.

"Hey wait." He called

"She doesn't want you Noah, I'm pretty sure you creeped her out"

"Thank you." Emily said and started walking away. Puck grabbed her wrist.

"You keep harassing her and ill make sure to cut your balls in half. Okay" She said cautiously

"What does she matter to you, you don't even know her name."

"I need someone to hang out with while Brittany's in Ireland and we have something in common, we don't like you." She said calmly.

Puck walked out upset and Santana smiled at her win.

"Thanks. I'm Emily." She said smiled shyly.

"Santana." Santana said smiling back. She couldn't help but smile the girl she was standing in front of was gorgeous.

"Hey, do you want to hang out?" Santana asked

"Sure." Emily said she didn't have any where else to go and her mom wasn't home.

_Feel free to review_


	2. Chapter 2

"Your parents arent home." Emily asked as they entered Santanas room.

"No, my dads a doctor so hes like saving the world or some shit and my moms with my aunt going through some old stuff they found in her basement." Santana said.

Emily looked up only to realize that santana was turned around changing. Emily couldn't help but stare at Santanas perfectly toned body as she slipped into a light blue tank top and a black pair of shorts. When she was done they just sat down on Santanas bed and talked for a while.

Going to Santanas house had become a habit for Emily the past couple days.

They talked about Rosewood and Emily's friends, they talked about Ali how she was Emilys first love and one who didnt love her back, and how Emily knew she was gay and coped with it and how she told her parents. Santana felt like she was looking through a crystal clear window with Emily she could see her every emotion. Emily told her how she met Alison and her three bestfriends, how Alison went missing and that they found her body in Alisons back yard she mentioned Maya who was her first girlfriend, she told her how she came out to her father not knowing her mother already knew she talked about Paige and Samara who she used to have a casual relationship with.

"Wow your life is so damn interesting." Santana said braiding Emilys hair not knowing what to say.

"ow." Emily said touching the side of her head and Santana hit her hand away

"Its just one braid em." Santana assured her. what she didnt know was that her saying that made Emilys heart flutter and their were intense butterflies in her stomach she reminded her of Alison, Santana was less of a bitch but she was a bit more guarded than Ali which made it confusing to Emily she wasnt used to not knowing how someone was feeling.

They continued talking for a while until they realized it was late.

Emily flipped over on her side facing santanas face she stared at the sleeping girl. Santana slowly opened her eyes to Emily quickly closing hers. She smiled turning into a short laugh, Emily opened her eyes knowing she was caught

"I couldn't sleep." She smiled

"Me either." They gazed into each others eyes and slowly fell asleep. Emily woke up with her arm wrapped around Santanas waist slowly she began to smile. Santana woke up to her phone ringing she answered with a soft "hello" and Emily moved her arm. Santana looked aggravated and sat up

"What! Mami ¿qué estoy supone que debe hacer." She whined running her fingers through her hair and listened to what her mother was saying.

"No quiero ir a puerto rico."

"Cuando es papá va a estar en casa." Santana sighed and rolled her eyes at whatever her mother was saying

"Pero ella se encuentra en Irlanda"

She hung up her phone and fell back on her bed.

"Is everything ok." Emily asked "You sounded a bit upset on the phone."

"My moms gonna be gone the rest of the month. Shes going on a spa retreat in rockport, and my dad is in Puerto Rico taking care my sick grandmother." Santana said "And because I dont have anywhere to stay, I have to go to Puerto Rico with my dad and I really don't want to deal with my pervy cousins right now."

Emily thought of how lost she'd be without Santana walking around with Brittany not understanding much about her and the same for Brittany.

"You can stay with me, Its just my mom and I, my dads in Texas for a while'." Emily offered.

"Really? Will your mom be ok with me staying there for a month, she doesnt even know me?" Santana asked cautiously if there was one person she could be scared of was Emilys mother, she didnt want to be sent to off to where ever Emilys mom sent Maya.

"She'll be okay, I'll just have to introduce you two then talk to her about it. She'll understand." Emily assured santana with a brief smile. Santana stared at Emily unsure about this decision but gave in.

Emily walked in her house to Santana following right after her.

"Mom." Emily called as a man in a military uniform walked in from the other room.

A huge smile fell upon emilys face as she yelled "Dad! I thought you were in texas." She hugged her dad tight and tear ran down her face.

"Ive missed my emmy." he said.

Breaking the hug she introduced santana

"Nice to meet you Santana." Her father smiled warmly.

"You too." Santana replied softly. She didnt expect to be put in this awkward moment, she want used to all of this.

Emily's mom walked in smiling. "You must be Santana." She said smiling at her.

"Hello Mrs. Fields." Santana nodded nervously.

"Mom, dad I need to talk to you about something." Emily said and her parents looked at her like they new what she was going to say.

"Santanas mom is going to a spa retreat in Rockport and her dads in puerto rico taking care of her sick grandmother. I was wondering if she could stay here until her dad or her mom get back that way she doesn't have to go to puerto rico and miss the first week of school." Emily questioned her parents.

"When is your mother leaving?" Mrs. fields asked santana.

"Tomorrow night."

"Do you know when would be a good time to meet her and talk to her about the arrangement" Mr. Fields asked this time.

"She'll be home around six." Santana said nervously.

"Alright after we talk to your mother about this then your fit to stay." said.

Emily thought that was easy a little two easy maybe her mother really was trying to except all of this in her life.

Santana nodded politely and smiled. Just then her mother called and she answered with sweet hello and started back in spanish.

"Mamá, los padres de Emily dijo que puedo quedarme con ellos. Que quieren conocer cuando llegue a casa desde el trabajo."

She said.

" Emily estaba allí cuando me dijiste." she said she bit her bottom lip and continued "bien están llegando a los seis."

"Si adios, Te amo demasiado."

"She said Shes looking foward to meeting you." Santana smiled at the two confused people staring up at her Santana could tell Mrs. Fields was hispanic but she didnt think she spoke spanish, but she did, you think she would have taught Emily.


End file.
